Por ti perdí los dientes
by Asuka Potter
Summary: Ginny decide alejarse del mundo mágico y estudiar odontología y así de paso olvidarse de Harry. One Shot dedicado a j0r


La guerra había terminado y ya nada se interpondría en su relación con Harry, al menos eso pensaba Ginny, pero estaba muy equivocada.

Al principio no quiso presionar a su ex novio con el tema de su "relación" entendía que debía estar muy cansado y que necesitaba unos días para él. Aunque eso la mataba, el solo hecho de estar en la misma casa la volvía loca, tenía la necesidad de volver a sentir sus labios, como lo había hecho para su cumpleaños número diecisiete, era una lucha interna constante contra el deseo de volverlo a besar así.

Los días poco a poco fueron pasando y la esperanza de que él quisiera volver se volvía cada vez más mínima. Pero ella no era las de rendirse tan fácilmente antes de tomar una decisión extrema, necesitaba hablar con Harry y decirle todo lo que sentía y aunque él ya no sintiera lo mismo, necesitaba decírselo, pero cada vez que encontraba el valor o el momento adecuado para tocar el tema, algo o alguien los terminaba interrumpiendo, lo peor fue que cada vez Harry tenía menos tiempo. La vida para él había cambiado completamente siempre estaba invitado a eventos sociales, entrevistas, fiestas y ya pronto comenzaría su curso de auror donde no tendría tiempo para nada y menos para ella.

Ginny ya estaba harta y lo peor es que sabía que debía verlo todos los días y eso era lo que más le molestaba. Su amiga Hermione estaba en una situación bastante parecida a la de ella, solo que después de ver que Ron no tomaba una decisión con respecto a como seguiría la amistad entre ellos, decidió irse con sus padres a Londres, pidiéndole a Ginny que la acompañara hasta que terminaran sus vacaciones.

Las vacaciones donde los Granger le hicieron bastante bien, ya no pensaba el cien por ciento del día en Harry, ahora solo lo hacía un noventa por ciento, lo admitía seguía enamorada de él pero ya se había resignado desde que vio en el profeta una fotografía de él junto a su antigua novia Cho, no decía nada en el periódico respecto a la relación que tenía el salvador, como les gustaba nombrarlo ahora, con la nueva celebridad del mundo mágico Cho Chang, pero para Ginny estaba todo claro, habían vuelto. Fue ese día que tomo la decisión de no volver al mundo mágico. Después de una larga charla con sus padres y con los de padres de su amiga, llegaron al acuerdo que ella se quedaría a vivir con los Granger. Arthur y Molly se negaron rotundamente al principio, pero al ver la desesperación y convicción de Ginny no tuvieron otra alternativa que apoyarla, a los Granger no les molesto en absoluto el tener una nueva integrante en la familia, agradecían que los Weasley hubiesen tratado a Hermione como una de ellos. Era lo menos que podemos hacer dijo el señor Granger cuando Ginny le pidió quedarse con ellos.

El tiempo pasó y Ginny se había acostumbrado a Londres y a todo lo que tenía que ver con los muggles, se desenvolvía con normalidad entre ellos, nadie se hubiese imaginado que aquella chica pelirroja era una gran bruja.

Ginny había decidido a estudiar una carrera como cualquier chica normal, guiada por los padres de su amiga, decidió seguir sus pasos y después de muchas veces de acompañarlos a la consulta se dio cuenta que le apasionaba ver como podían repararle los dientes a las personas solo con sus manos y sin nada de magia de por medio, así que arreglo todos sus papeles, lo necesarios para pasar como una chica muggle y comenzó con la carrera.

Al principio le fue bastante difícil ya que no entendía casi nada de lo que los profesores y compañeros decían, pero no se dio por vencida, todo el tiempo libre que tenía se lo dedicaba a ayudar a los Granger en su consulta y a estudiar, fue así que pudo sacar su carrera adelante.

Ginny se hizo amiga de algunas chicas muggles pero nunca se separaba de Hermione, aunque ella había decidido trabajar en el ministerio de magia y seguir en el mundo mágico, compartían un pequeño departamento cerca de la entrada de visitas al ministerio. Hermione hace un par de años que estaba de novia de Ron, así que Ginny no estaba completamente alejada del mundo mágico, iba a visitar a sus padres de vez en cuando y algunas veces se reunía con sus hermanos, todos sabían que Harry era un tema prohibido en presencia de Ginny, sabían que a ella le dolía escuchar solo su nombre, así que trataban de evitar hablar de él en su presencia. Varias veces salió con varios chicos pero nunca tuvo una relación estable, excusándose con Hermione que si descubrían que era bruja terminarían con ella, pero su amiga sabía bien que no era esa la razón por la que ella duraba tan poco en sus relaciones.

Al poco tiempo de haberse titulado de odontología pudo abrir su primera consulta, era bastante pequeña y con pocas comodidades pero era lo que había podido juntar. En la recepción solo caían unas cuantas sillas y el escritorio donde estaría la recepcionista, las paredes estaban manchadas, les hacían faltas varias capas de pinturas y varias refacciones, pero como pudo se instalo y comenzó a atender a sus primeros pacientes. Contrato Kate Larson, a una enfermera que la ayudaría con el tema de la recepción de los pacientes. Al principio no tuvo muchos pacientes pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo se hacía de más.

Era principios de diciembre y el día estaba frío y caía una lluvia bastante ligera, las festividades se acercaban y los pacientes habían disminuido considerablemente, en especial ese día que no había movimiento en la consulta.

- Esto está muerto – exclamaba Ginny mientras se sentaba en una de las silla de la recepción – lo mejor es que cerremos y nos vamos a casa.

- No ha llamado nadie – decía Kate mientras pasaba las hojas de una revista que al parecer no tenía nada interesante – al parecer nadie quiere pasar las fiestas con la cara anestesiada.

- Voy a buscar mis cosas – mientras se paraba de donde hace unos instantes se había sentado – es mejor que cerrem…

No alcanzó a terminar de hablar, por la puerta venía entrando una mujer de avanzada edad.

Mientras que Kate le tomaba los datos a la mujer, Ginny fue a preparar todo para atender a la paciente, estaba terminando cuando escucho a otra persona entrando a la consulta – _Al parecer no será un día perdido_ – se dijo para sí misma.

Salió a la recepción para hacer pasar a la anciana mujer que les había arreglado el aburrido día, cuando un vuelco en el estomago la hizo estremecerse completamente, en la recepción se encontraba la persona que tantas veces había tratado de evitar y a la que aún no había logrado olvidar. Harry Potter estaba sentado afirmándose el costado de su cara con mano derecha, mostrando dolor. No podía creer que Harry Potter estuviera sentado ahí y menos por un dolor de dientes siendo que con un simple hechizo lo hubiese podido reparar. Una pequeña esperanza nació en su interior, tal vez solo estaba ahí con la excusa de ir a verla.

- Potter – lo llamo, haciendo que él se diera cuenta de su presencia, mirándola con sus grandes ojos verdes - ¿Qué haces acá?

- ¿Ginny? – pregunto aún con la mano en su cara.

- No… Soy la reina Isabel. – Exclamo con sarcasmo cruzándose de brazos – Pregunte ¿Qué haces acá?

- Yo… yo – decía nervioso – necesitaba un dentista y le pedí a Hermione la dirección de sus padres, pero dijo que estaban de vacaciones y me recomendó esta consulta.

- Crees que soy tan ingenua para creer eso. – Acortando la distancia entre ellos. – Sabes muy bien que no necesitas un dentista – dijo casi en un susurro.

- Hermione dijo que no eran confiables los hechizos para los dientes.

- Ja! Lo dice ella que le pidió a madame Pomfrey que le redujera sus incisivos.

- No recordaba eso.

- Típico de Harry Potter – bufo con resentimiento – nunca recuerda nada que no sea él mismo.

- Ginny – pidió Harry – no quiero discutir. Ginny solo lo miro a sus ojos verdes que siempre la hacían estremecerse, logrando que no pudiera seguir rebatiendo. – Bueno entonces ¿me atenderás?

- No Potter – acercándose a la mujer que aún estaba esperando para ser atendida – Puede pasar iré enseguida – le pidió amablemente.

- No entiendo por qué me guardas tanto rencor – reclamo Harry presionándose la cara con dolor.

- Potter es mejor que te retires – le dijo tranquila – no te atenderé.

Harry sin decir nada más salió hecho un demonio de la consulta.

- ¿Por qué no lo quisiste atender? – Pregunto Kate – si esta como quiere.

Ginny le pego una gélida mirada – Mejor atendamos a la señora…

- Taylor – completo Kate.

- No queremos que salga tiesa de ahí de tanto esperar.

A la hora después ya habían terminado con la señora Taylor y al ver que no había llegado ningún paciente más decidieron que era mejor irse a sus respectivos hogares. Fue ahí cuando nuevamente se abrió la puerta de la consulta, un joven alto de cabello castaño y ojos verdes entro por la puerta, casualmente traía la cara tomada de la misma forma que lo había hecho Harry.

- Hola – dijo el joven parado en la entrada – necesito que me atiendan – expreso con voz suplicante.

- Sí, por supuesto – dijo Ginny - ¿Cuál es su nombre? – pregunto inquisidoramente.

- Eh… me llamo… James

- ¿James? – pregunto la pelirroja - ¿y tu apellido?

- James Black – escucho Ginny que dijo

- ¿Black?

- No – corrigió el muchacho – Blunt

- Bueno James Blunt, adelante. – Dijo dándole paso a que entrara en la consulta. – ¿Sabes? – Comento Ginny mientras que él se sentaba en el sillón electrónico – tú nombre me es familiar, lo he escuchado antes.

- No creo, no es muy conocido – le aclaro James

- Cuéntame ¿Qué te sucedió?

- Me golpearon – dijo el joven apenado – y me duele mucho.

- No te ves un chico busca pleitos – le acoto amablemente Ginny

- Me lo merecía – confeso James – dije algo que no debí haber dicho – la puerta se abrió dando paso a Kate.

- Bueno James abre la boca – le pidió Ginny – veamos como te dejaron ese diente.

Lo de James no era nada grave y pudieron solucionarlo sin problemas en pocos minutos, Ginny le aconsejo que se sacara unas radiografías para ver como seguía y porque al parecer tenía una carie que le estaba saliendo en un premolar y lo más recomendable era tratarla lo antes posible.

James se convirtió en un paciente bastante frecuente llegaba a ir hasta tres veces por semana, después de pasado un mes James reflejaba una hermosa sonrisa, pero seguía yendo a la consulta diciendo que al parecer una nueva carie estaba atacando sus dientes o insistía en que le hicieran otra limpieza a lo cual Ginny se negaba ya que era demasiado seguido.

En cada visita que hacia James a Ginny se conocían un poco más, claro que su relación no era más allá de la consulta acostumbrada de James. Ginny bromeaba con Kate diciéndole que parecía que él solo iba a interrogarla a lo cual ella siempre le respondía que era porque estaba loco por ella y que aceptara salir con él de una vez por todas.

Era un frío día de febrero y la llegada de James no sorprendió a nadie. Ginny solo le lanzó una mirada para que entrara.

- Bueno James ¿Por qué vienes hoy? – pregunto con una sonrisa en la cara. – Creo que si le hago algo más a tus dientes se terminaran cayendo.

- Sabes, ahora que lo dices los he sentido un poco aflojados y por lo mismo quise venir a preguntarle a mi odontóloga favorita qué me sucede.

- Entonces es lo que me imaginaba. – Contesto con cara pensativa. – Siento darte esta noticia, pero… pronto se te caerán todos tus dientes.

- ¿Y no hay nada que hacer por ellos? – pregunto colocando cara de afligido

- Si, puede que haya forma de salvarlos – dijo sonriéndole – pero puede que sea un poco difícil el tratamiento.

- Hare lo que sea – contesto seguro.

- Bueno tienes que empezar a salir y que tus dientes disfruten un poco más.

- ¿Esa es una invitación a comer? – pregunto mostrándole sus dientes

- No… – haciendo que James pusiera mala cara – pero si me lo pides puede que acepte.

- Entonces es una cita – afirmo el castaño

- Sí, pero ahora a lo que viniste – le murmuro cerca del oído – abre tu boca.

Ginny comenzó a revisarlo pero ya conocía esos dientes como la palma de su mano, todo estaba completamente en orden. Pero algo en su frente le comenzó a llamar la atención, una mancha comenzó aparecer por arte de magia. Ginny simulo haciendo que seguía revisándolo, haciendo tiempo para ver lo que sabía que sucedería.

- ¿Sucede algo malo? – pregunto James alarmado al ver que Ginny se demoraba más de lo normal.

- James espérame un segundo. – dijo la pelirroja acercándose a su bolso que estaba encima de un mueble y sacando su varita y acercándose nuevamente a James – Necesito que abras la boca grande.

Ginny espero unos minutos sabía que lo que esperaba no tardaría. Fue así como apareció una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente del chico – _lo sabía Potter_ – se dijo a ella misma.

Harry mantenía la boca abierta y los ojos cerrados, así que para Ginny fue fácil colocar la varita frente a él y hacer un pequeño movimiento sin que Harry se diera cuenta, hasta que cada uno de sus dientes comenzó a caer uno por uno. Harry se levanto asustado mientras que con su mano tomaba todos sus sanos dientes en la mano.

- Pedo… – no se le entendía bien lo que hablaba y la cara de espanto no se la quitaba nadie

- Te dije que se terminarían cayendo los dientes – mirándolo con rencor – Potter.

- Ginny ¿Qué me hiciste? – pregunto en un tono inaudible y poco entendible.

- Solo que te merecías – contesto enojada

- Ginny por favor colócame mis dientes – suplicaba preocupado

-¿Estás preocupado lo que pueda pensar tú querida Cho al verte sin dientes?

- ¿Cho? – Pregunto sin entender - ¿Qué tiene que ver ella?

- Me vas a negar que aún son novios – reclamaba celosamente

- Yo no salgo con ella desde que estaba en quinto – le explicaba – tu eso lo sabes bien.

- Yo no sé nada Potter – le gritaba demostrándole sus celos– además no me interesa.

- ¿No te interesa? – Le grito acercándose a ella – bueno a mi tu si me interesas – dijo tomando por la cintura con la mano libre y presionándola a su cuerpo.

- Suéltame Potter – luchaba para liberarse

- Colócame mis dientes primero – Ginny lo quedo mirando y no puso aguantar una sonora carcajada - ¿De qué ríes ahora?

- Te ves muy gracioso sin dientes – volviendo a reírse – pareces un anciano.

- ¿Así que parezco un anciano? – Dijo con sarcasmo – un anciano no creo que haga esto – besándola de lleno en la boca.

Ginny se sorprendió con la audacia que Harry la besaba, trato de resistirse pero lentamente se fue perdiendo con su lengua, era bastante extraño besar a Harry sin dientes pero no había perdido su capacidad de besar, haciendo renacer todos los sentimientos que trataba enterrar día tras día.

- Harry – lo corto separándose de él haciendo un movimiento rápido con varita, resultando imperceptible para Harry, haciéndole volver cada uno de sus dientes. Él aún la mantenía rodeada con su brazo por la cintura y sin decir más ella lo beso hace mucho que deseaba volverlo a besar como lo hacían hace años en Hogwarts. – Creo que me debes una explicación – dijo cortando el beso.

- ¿Te refieres a la poción multijugos? – Ella solo asintió – bueno era la única forma de estar cerca de ti – dijo abrazándola con más fuerza hacia él.

- Pero no entiendo ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- ¿Por qué crees? – ella encogiéndose de los hombros fingiendo un no se – porque te amo y todo este tiempo había sido un orgulloso al no decírtelo.

- Pero yo pensaba que estabas con Cho…

- ¿De dónde sacaste tal estupidez? – Ginny no lo dejo terminar callándolo con un beso. En ese momento se dio cuenta lo estúpida que había sido al pensar tal estupidez.

- Pero ¿Por qué me buscaste después de tanto tiempo? – pregunto alejando su cara de Harry.

- Porque pensaba que tú ya no sentías lo mismo por mí.

- Solo debiste haber preguntado

- Sabes que no se me dan muy bien estas cosas.

- Aún no entiendo que te hizo cambiar después de tanto tiempo

- ¿Sabes quién me hizo cambiar de opinión? – Ella negó con la cabeza – Ron

- ¿Ron? – pregunto extrañada

- Recuerdas la primera vez que vine, bueno esa vez vine porque él me golpeo, yo estaba resentido contigo por haberte ido a vivir a Londres y bueno no me exprese bien de ti y él me golpeo y me dijo que tú aún me querías. Hermione me dio la dirección de tu consulta y vine a buscarte con la excusa del diente y…

Ginny lo callo con un beso ya tendrían tiempo para las explicaciones más tarde ahora lo único que deseaba era estar con él.

Pero un golpe en la puerta los hizo separase rápidamente. Ginny rápidamente se separo de Harry y se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla solo un poco para que no viera a Harry.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda con James? – Pregunto Kate – él era el último y quería saber si ya me puedo ir.

- Si, puedes irte. No necesito ayuda con James – dijo guiñándole un ojo, haciendo desaparecer a Kate rápidamente de la consulta.

- ¿En que estábamos? – pregunto seductoramente Harry acercándose a la pelirroja. – Porque al parecer nos quedamos solos.

- Ya tendremos tiempo para todo Harry.

- ¿Y cuanto sería eso?

- Hasta que se te caigan nuevamente los dientes – dijo con una sonrisa.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

Primer One - shot que escribo, la verdad es que no soy muy buena escribiendo pero esta ocasión creo que lo a meritaba.

Este es un regalo para ******J0r**del foro**********Chocolate y Menta** por el día de San Valentin.

Bueno feliz día para ti y para todas las chicas y chicos de la página que cada día me alegran con sus locuras.

Besitos y feliz 14 de febrero para todos.


End file.
